


French Pair in Davis Cup 2017 Final Fancomics (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Slash, polandball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: 1) Pierre believes Nico is crying after doubles match.2) Franceball@Polandball was surprised at selected doubles players when the draw was announced.3) Nico wraps his partner in French flag.4) He wants to take his partner away.





	French Pair in Davis Cup 2017 Final Fancomics (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Their conversation is completely fictitional.  
> French flag is from <https://twitter.com/jeanrossignol/status/934845882012401666>

  
  
  
  
Thank you for watching.


End file.
